twisted love
by xoxtakarixox
Summary: takari.takeru a hot daredevil who girls dream about meets kari a gorgeous sensitive girl... kari is new at Odaiba high and could they just might fall for each other?


* * *

**xoxtakarixox:**i dont own digimon in any way.

**xoxtakarixox:**please review people and tell me what you think!!

* * *

"This is going to be interesting" the blond sixteen year old said while taking off his shirt and revealing his hard tanned chest

"Dude don't do it" ray his best friend said.

His back was facing the water.

"That would just ruin my reputation wouldn't it?" he said as he slightly turned his head giving a sexy smirk. All the girls giggled and blushed.

He was a daredevil a bad boy he had blue eyes that would make you melt and blond hair that rested on his face, he was sixteen and he was the popular guy in school, the type that makes girls do anything for him…

It was the last day of the summer break and he wanted to do something extreme before school started. He was just about to do another one of his so called dares; he got dared to jump off the highest ladder and jump down into the cold deep water about 20 meters down. It was late and dark outside and this would be really risky.

"Takeru come on babe you don't need to do this" a girl named Suki said she was Takeru's girlfriend she was drop dead gorgeous with big green eyes and black curly hair up to her waist.

Most of Odaiba high's students were standing around waiting to see if the dare devil will actually do it. There were about 3 cars parked with hard rock music being played.

"Okay am going down" takeru said taking a deep breath and finally he jumped.

"Takeru!" Suki yelled at the top of her lungs

Everyone was speechless. Suddenly a head popped out of the cold water and everyone let out sighs.

"Now how about that?" he said his sentence full of sarcasm giving another one of his sexy smirks.

Everyone started clapping "WOAH dude that was amazing" many of his friends said while helping him out of the water, he ran his hands through his wet hair his vision still not clear, he saw a black haired girl running up to him and slowly starting to kiss him, it was his girlfriend.

"You looked pretty sexy up there" she said looking up at his dreamy blue eyes then starting to kiss him again.

"Come on" Ray said beeping in one of the cars waiting for Takeru and Suki to go and join him.

* * *

The next morning Takeru was in a deep sleep and was NOT in the mood for school, he started to hear a familiar voice that he didn't really like...

"Bro come on you're going to be late for you're first day" his older brother matt said slowly shaking his little brother.

"Get the fuck out of my room" Takeru muttered.

"Hey don't use that language with me little dude am older than you" matt replied.

Takeru didn't have the energy to fight with his brother in the morning so he gave his brother a dirty look and started getting ready for school. As soon as he finished getting dressed he went down stairs to see Matt pouring his self some cereal.

"Make me some too" Takeru said staring at the cereal. His eyes half shut.

"Make some for your self" Matt replied not even glancing at Takeru.

"God why do you have to be such a pain in the ass" takeru replied as he grabbed the cereal box and started pouring his self some.

"Ha I'm the pain in the ass" Matt said putting on his shoes and heading for the door just as he was about to go out he turned around and faced his brother.

"you might want to take a look at the clock little bro" Matt said while shutting the door behind him.

Takeru took a quick glance at clock with his eyes wide open.

"Shit" takeru said rushing to pick up his bag and he quickly took his car keys out of the drawer he rushed up to his red convertible.

He finally reached the huge brown bricked high school and entered the school gate. He walked through the empty hall up to class 11B. He slowly opened the door to find that he made it on time and school would start in two minutes. He found his friends sitting around in a little group at the back.

"Hey dare devil" Suki said rushing up to him. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a very cute rainbow tank top.

"Hey sexy" takeru replied smiling at her. All the girls stopped and stared enviously at Suki.

"So what you guys talking about?" takeru said sitting on his desk beside the crowd.

"We were just wondering if there's going to be any new students this year" Dave another one of takeru's friends replied.

"Who cares dude, I mean even if there are going to be I bet their just going to be the same ordinary people I mean come on a few years back we were all new students round here and all of us aren't much different than anybody else, I mean nothing exciting ever happens round here its all just the same shit over and over every year." takeru said in a angry tone that made every body silent for a few moments.

"wow" Dave said with his eyebrows almost reaching the sky.

" oh hunny I think your special" suki said in a baby voice while giving takeru a hug. He hugged her back smelling the sweet smell of her hair

the bell suddenly rang and takeru and all the other students started to take their seats waiting for the teacher to come.Takeru never really cared what the teacher had to say,he laid back and placed his ear phones in and rock music blasting in his ears he put his hoodie on his head not wanting to get in trouble.

Mrs.suri finally arrived and started to welcome all the students, In the middle of her speech a brown haired girl with hazel eyes that wearing a turquoise t-shirt with a white miniskirt made her way in.

"Sorry I'm late i got lost on my way here" she said out of breath

"That's okay sweetheart" Mrs.suri said with a warm smile.

Takeru was listening to his ipod and hard rock music so he didn't notice Kari when she walked in he wasn't even looking at anything other then the pencil he was rolling on his desk.

Takeru was about to ask Dave if he was going to try out for the soccer team, but when he saw Dave's expression with his mouth dropped open he looked back behind Dave's desk to see Ray and all the other guys with their mouths dropping down all the way to their feet. Takeru turned his head to see what his friends were staring at and thats when…

(by the way sorry for stopping the excitement but before you start reading the rest of the first chapter i want you to right this moment go and search for the song "its not over" by daughtry and start listening to it because this was the same song Takeru was listening to when he first saw kari anyways sorry for the inconvenience).

Takeru was chewing gum and right when he saw her he swallowed it. His tight lips started to pull away from each other. his ocean blue eyes started to grow wider. She was beautiful… she had killer hazel eyes that gave him the goose bumps and her hair was sleeping on her delicate forehead. He wasn't thinking of anything at that moment but how beautiful she was that he didn't realize that she came to sit in front of Dave. Suddenly he snapped back to reality. He took of his head phones and was silent.

Kari dropped her book on the floor so when she bent down to pick it up all the guys started to blush.

_"Damn!"_ Dave whispered

Takeru couldn't help but blush he lowered his head and took a quick sneak peek under her miniskirt. Kari noticed what he was doing and gave him a look that said "you're so disgusting". Takeru couldn't help but blush some more.

She sat down in the cutest way... She smiled the cutest smile...

Damn… she was maybe the most beautiful thing he's seen in his life... He took another quick glance at her then turned his head to look at Suki.he gave a little smirk and put his head phones back in. this is going to be interesting he thought to his self.

* * *

**xoxtakarixox:**well theres the first chapter hope you all enjoy!! please review!!


End file.
